Dean Winchester -a love story-
by mrs.deanwinchester94
Summary: I do not own ANYTHING Supernatural related. o: Enjoy!


I do not own ANYTHING Supernatural related. :o

Name: Amy Coppley

Age: 24

Occupation: student/last year at college

Background: Parents were hunters, as was I, but I wanted to pursue a career in college to become a writer. It just feels like the hunting job just keeps coming after me, it haunts me. I have a best friend whose name is Jessica, but she prefers Jess. She's dating another one of my good friends named Sam. He didn't like to talk about his family much, but I never knew why. The story starts in class..

The clock said 3:29 but it felt like an hour had passed when it finally hit 3:30 signaling my last class of the day. All I wanted was to just get back to my dorm room and relax, but then my friends Sam and Jess came up to me and asked to get lunch, so I agreed and we went to a local restaurant and got some burgers and beers. I wanted to go and take a nap because I had been in my classes all day, so I excused myself to go back to the little house we all lived in. I opened the door and walked in, but I felt uneasy.

"Hello?" I said aloud. Nothing said anything back. Still feeling uneasy I grabbed a bat from Sam and Jess' room. I searched the house and still didn't find anything, until I got to the kitchen. I saw a tall man rummaging through the fridge, being as quiet as I possibly could; I went to go bash the man in the head with the bat I was wielding. I hit him square on the side of the face. He screamed with pain and flung himself around and threw the piece of pizza he was holding at my face. Taken by surprise and trying to get the pizza off, he was able to grab the bat from my hand and tackle me to the ground. When I opened my eyes he was on top of me restraining my arms.

"Who the fuck are you? And why are you in my house?" I said to him.

"Your house? Who are you? Doesn't Sam live here?" the man said back to me. "Yes, he does live here too, who's asking?" Just as I finished my sentence Sam and Jess walked in the house and saw us there on the floor. "Dean?" They both said. "What are you doing?!" Sam screamed ripping him off me. I got up and brushed myself off thanking Sam. I went over to Jess and Sam went up to this Dean fellow.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said smiling. They continued to talk quietly and I looked at Jess and I said, "Do you know him?" She sighed and said "Yes, that's Sam's brother, he doesn't like him much." "I can tell…" I said back looking at them quietly yelling at each other. Dean eventually walks out and tells Sam that he'll be in a motel nearby. Sam sat down on the couch looking stressed. Jess went and sat next to him and asked what's wrong while I went and got him a beer. Sam didn't want to talk about anything and he went to bed early. Jess sighed again and said "He really doesn't like his family, I'm gonna go try and comfort him." She got up and went into her room and closed the door. I decided it was time for me to go to bed too, so I walked to my room and got changed and slipped into bed. As I was sleeping I had a horrible nightmare about a man with yellow eyes telling me to get out. I woke up sweaty and cold. I put my hands over my eyes and breathed in and out. I got up and went to wash my face and I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I heard Sam scream and I ran into their room to see Jess plastered to the ceiling with a horrible look on her face. I screamed as the ceiling caught fire.

"Sam we have to get out NOW!" I screamed at him pulling him out of bed as he was distraught still looking at Jess. He got up and I ran back in my room and grabbed my car keys, my phone, and my charm bracelet with my anti-possession charm and protection charm on it. As I went to go run out the ceiling started to cave in, and I had to jump and roll on the floor, and I got up quickly and ran out of the house. When I got out Sam was watching the house burn and I ran and embraced him tightly as we both cried. Sam called Dean a few minutes later; "Dean? Hey….can we, uhh….can we come stay with you? ….. The house burnt down…with Jess in it…yeah…room 12?...thanks we'll be there soon." He hung up, took in a deep breath and let a few tears escape. "Come on...let's go." He said as the fire trucks were getting there. "Wait one second they're going to want to talk to us." I said back. He said nothing as another fireman approached and started to ask questions about the fire. He said that they would try and rummage some things up from the remains of the house and if they found anything they would call us. I thanked him and got in my car, a sexy red 1965 chevy impala. Sam gave me the directions to the motel and we drove in silence. I parked next to a car that was very similar to mine, which was surprising as there weren't many around anymore. We walked up to the door that Dean was staying in and I knocked. He opened it and let us in. Sam went and sat down at a little table and Dean brought him a beer and patted him on the shoulder. I sat down against the wall, remembering all the fun Jess and I used to have together. She was the first friend I made in college. I started crying and Dean brought me a beer also, I saw the large bump on his head from the bat and I couldn't help but smile. "What?" Dean said looking down at me. I touched the side of my head and said "Bump." He just smirked and walked away and sat on his bed.

"There's a shower there if you guys need it" Dean said looking at us, being covered in soot and ash. I didn't even notice until he said anything about it. I stood up and walked in the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the shower on and took my clothes off, as I stepped in the shower I felt all the dark ash running off my body and out of my hair. I grabbed Dean's shampoo and rubbed it through my hair until I was sure all of the memories of the house were washed out, and I did the same with the soap. I turned the water off and dried myself off quickly. Someone knocked on the door; "Yeah?" I said. "I got you a toothbrush from the front desk" Dean said. I opened the door a crack and he slid the unopened toothbrush through. "Thanks, Dean." I said. "Mhhmm."

I brushed my teeth for a long time, trying to get as clean as I could. There was another knock; "Here's some of my uhh boxers for you to wear, and a shirt.." Dean said. I opened the door a crack and thanked him again. I got dressed in his clothes and took my other ash stained clothes and stepped out with a towel on my head. Sam went in immediately after me. I went to the sink and turned it on and plugged up the drain in order to wash out the only remaining clothes I had at that time.

"Hey" Dean said, leaning against the sink. "Hey.." I said back not looking at him. "What's this?" He said pointing at my bracelet around my wrist. "Oh that's nothing…" I said putting it behind my back. "Are you a hunter?" He asked. I was stunned, "Depends who's asking." "Another hunter." He said. "Yes, I am a hunter. But I haven't been hunting much since I've been to college." I felt very comfortable around this guy to be able to tell him this. I noticed the sink was done filling and I stuck my shirt and pajama shorts in the water. "I'm so sorry about Jess…" he said awkwardly. "Yeah, me too." I said back. I grabbed the dish soap on the side of the sink, seeing it was the only soap around to use. I scrubbed the clothes with my hands, and the water was turning black, so I had to take the clothes out and drain the water and fill it back up to rinse them. Once I was done I hung them up on some hangers and let them dry. Soon after Sam walked out in just a towel, I motioned for him to give me his clothes he had so I could wash them for him in the sink. Dean also gave Sam some clothes for him to wear.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what were guys talking about in the house before Jess died?" I asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean sighed and said, "Our dad disappeared, while on a hunting trip by himself, and he's been gone for a few weeks." "Do you know anything about what he was hunting?" I asked. "Well I have an idea" Dean said pulling out some papers and showing me some pictures of ten guys that died over twenty years. "Dean?" Sam said shocked that Dean was giving me this information. "It's okay Sam. I'm a hunter too." I said back to him. He raised his eyebrows at me, still surprised. "How did you learn to hunt?" Sam asked. "My parents were hunters, speaking of which, I need to go to their house to see if I have any of my old clothes." I said, going for my keys. "Woah, you're not going anywhere tonight, it's too late." Dean said stepping in front of me. I had no idea what time it was, I looked at the clock and it read 2:27 am. "Yeah….it's a little late tonight, I'll go by in the morning." I said sitting back down on the bed. There were only two beds in the room, meaning I'll probably have to sleep with Dean, since Sam had already gotten up and taken up the whole other bed by lying in the direct middle staring at the ceiling. I decided to crawl into bed too, trying to be as far over on the side as possible, I took the blankets and pulled them over me and closed my eyes. Soon after I felt Dean get on the other side of the bed and get comfortable. I fell asleep almost immediately, I dreamed about being with Jess again, just sitting at the bar and having a drink. Then we got up and started to walk home, and we were just talking about the nights events. Then I looked back over at her, and it looked as if her face was singed. I was taken aback and I fell over, watching her body fall apart from the ashen pieces that became her skin. Then there was a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows behind her, just staring at me. I woke up and sat up immediately. I put my hands on my face and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked over at Sam and he was moving in his sleep, saying "Jess, no" quietly and making pained faces. I got up and shook him awake, he sat up too and we both started to cry. I took him in a hug and told him that everything would be okay eventually. He thanked me for waking him and laid back down and I went back to my bed and fell back asleep.


End file.
